ninjagofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Ninjago Season 3\4 Return Of The Snakes
Ideas for season 4 episode 1: Snakes revenge Skales dosen't know how to get out of the under-ground. Skalidor tells Skales that he can order them to dig a tunnel so that the snakes can escape from the under-ground and revenge Ninjago. Skales listens to Skalidor's idea and the snakes go back to Ninjago City. meanwhile, Lord Garmadon turns into the light blue ninja of water. Skales and his serpentine army finally controlled Ninjago City (after the ninjas including Lord Garmadon fight the snakes and lose) and Ninjago-City turns to be the new snake town "Skales City". changes in this episode: Skales becomes the main antagonist Lord Garmadon becomes the light blue ninja of water and has the abilities to make waves, floods & rains. Ninjago-City becomes Skales-City episode 2: The new Overlord the Snakes look for another evil master plan. Skales had an idea, to go to the Dark-Island and to be the new Overlord. the snakes went to the Dark-Island and Skales became the new Overlord. After Samukai disappeared he returned in season 4 by falling out of a magic door. When Samukai, the Skeleton-Army and the serpentine met each other just after Skales becomes the new Overlord, they unite and make one big army against the light-blue ninja Lord Garmadon. Then the story comes back in to the Skales City areas, showing what happened to the ninjas, Nia, Lord Garmadon and Sensei Wu. Lord Garmadon, Sensei Wu, Cole, Jay, Zane and Nia want to give up and let Skales win, but Kai reminds them that they are ninjas and they can't give up. Every-body listens to Kai and they train themselves to defeat Skales and all the Serpentine & Skeleton army. At night, Skales comes with his colossal army looking for Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon shows himself and all 6 ninjas fight the new dark army. Skales captured Lloyd Garmadon and shouted to Lord Garmadon that if he doesn't come and be his hostage he will capture his son Lloyd Garmadon. Lord Garmadon walks in to the Skull Truck that Samukai drove with Skales in it, but Skales & Samukai take Lord & Lloyd Garmadon as hostages. changes in this episode: the skeleton army and the snake army unite and become the new dark army. Skales becomes the new dark Overlord and the leader of the new dark army. Samukai returns to life and becomes the secondary antagonist & Skales's main helper. Lord Garmadon becomes the main protagonist. episode 3: The Revenge Of The Great Devourer Skales's behavior has changed to be much more evil and because of that he wanted even more revenge. he planned to wake-up the Great Devourer again. the serpentine waked-up the Great Devourer once again. Skales first told him to vomit out Pythor and Pythor agreed that the Great Devourer isn't that scary. then Skales told the Great Devourer to destroy every good Ninjago-City resident. Pythor became Skeals's left hand (his right hand was Samukai) and was very welcomed when he came back. because the Ninjas and the other protagonists (exept for the two Garmadons) didn't know that Pythor is still alive Pythor became the dark secret spy. Pythor saw that the ninjas where planing to save the two Garmadons so Pythor called Skales & Samukai to come and attack the ninjas. then the ninjas discoverd that Pythor & the Great Devourer where alive and a very large battle started between light and dark. the ninjas won again but they haven't heard the last of the new dark army. at the end, the story rolls to the under-ground where Nuckal & Kruncha where guarding they hostages Lloyd Garmadon & good Lord Garmadon. changes in this episode: Pythor & the Great Devourer returned Pythor started serving as the 3rd antagonist (after Skales & Samukai) Skales became much more evil episode 4.The Purple Ninja Skales gets a super evil plan he orders Fang shui to get the green ninja,Llyod.They walk to llyod garmadon and zap him,making him lose a kind of jewel.Skales laughs then adds it to his spear of forked tounges turning it into a super weapon he then wishes to make a evil clone of kai,which works and orders to fake kai to steal the golden weapons.Menwhile we see kai,jay,cole and zane walking around by the plains when the fake kai(wering a sorta dress and wig)says they need help and leads them to skales's lair.In there the ninja with the fake kai see skales making more fake and evil ninjas and the fake kai traps the real ninja.When the ninjas are in the cage they can only watch in horror when skales orders them to attack ninjago city.Then it shows Llyod and Lord garmadon still trapped in their cage,Llyod then askes his dad to zap him,Lord garmadon saids he doesnt want to but does it anyways.A jewel appears then Llyod shoots it at the cage turning it into matter,Lord and Llyod garmadon run out and they are already gone when Kruncha sees that the garmadons are missing.Lord garmadon saids for Llyod to go to ninjago city and he will find the ninja.Skales at his throne laughs with evil then sees a stone warrior, the stone warrior saids the garamadons have escaped,With skales super mad he punches the stone warrior then orders it to make sure the ninja dont escape then orders fangtom and Acidicus to order their armies to also attack ninjago city.Samukai askes Skales why he did that then Skales kicks him out of the room,he askes Pythor if he would like his army back and Pythor screams yes!!!!!!!So skales wishes for the rest of the anacondari to be summoned and (as you guessed)it came true.Pythor thanks skales and saids Skales can be surprime leader of the snakes. Skales laughs with more evil.We then see the ninja stuck in their trap and jay sees lord garamadon and saids whats going on,Lord garamadon then frees them and saids they must go then.Menwhile at Ninjago city we see the evil ninjas and the venomari and fangpyre tribes attacking,all of the villagers are trying to attack too,we then see A guy in a purple ninja suit beating up some snakes with his katana and when this "purple ninja" is about to be punched Kai shows up and punches the snake.we then see the ninjas beating up the snakes.Menwhile we see Mezmo asking his leader why they are attacking snake city and Skales saids its to kill every good guy.After the ninja win they Kai saids "Snakes,this city belongs back to us" and with a scared Acidicus he yells "RETREAT!" and the snakes run.Evil kai sneaks up on kai and steals the dragon sword of fire,the others to the same but when evil jay trys to get the nunchucks of lightning, jay saids "I forgot it,sorry"Then the evil ninjas run too.Sensei wu comes right then and says the purple ninja is jack and asks jack if he would like to join and jack says yes! in joy. Stuff that happened *Skales-city becomes Ninjago city again *Skales makes a super weapon *Jack joins the group Episode 5: The Evil Plan & Revenge Jack is trying to train himself at Destiny's Bounty. The ship lands down onto the dark island. Meanwhile Skales uses his new weapon to create the "Temple of the island." After the island turns into a fortress the Temple of Light becomes a separate island. In the Temple of the island Skales gets annoyed at Adicus and Fangtom. Then Pythor comes in with a stone worrier. Skales asks "What is your name?" The stone worrier says "General Kuzo." Skales then makes him part of his army. Since Destiny's Bounty landed on the Temple of light Jack and the ninjas are stuck in the ocean. Soon they spot Lloyd Garmadon and his dragon (the Golden Dragon) coming towards them. Lloyd brings Mesoco, Kai's Fire Mech, and Cole's Earth Driller. The ninjas finaly find land. Unfortunately, they are not at Ninjago City. They are at the Temple of the island! Once again, the ninjas are caught. This time General Kuzo is keeping gaurd of the ninjas. Meanwhile Skales is in his trone room getting his servant. He asks if he could build an exo suit for him. The servant was sucsesfull and Skales gets his exo suit. Skales plans to conquer Ninjago City in order to (yet again)get revenge! First he goes to Oraboris so he can get equipment. Then arrives to Ninjago City. At the snake's HQ, the Golden Dragon frees the ninja. General Kuzo gets blown away. The ninja can now save the city! Although the time they got their Skales turned the city back into his image. Jack ran out of power so he couldn't beat Skales! Lloyd was captured so he couldn't beat Skales either. Skales becomes emperor of Ninjago! "Unbeatable" Episode 6: Out To A Serpentine Galaxy Skales got 101% greedy. he wanted the whole galaxy to be his. so he turned all the people in ninjago city evil except for Lord Garmadon that was hiding under the ground in the subway station. meanwhile Pythor, Skalidor, Acidicus & Fangtom got out of a subway train landing in the station where Lord Garmadon is hiding now. Skalidor said: well well, we have got a prisoner here. then the snake generals Pythor, Fangtom, Skalidor & Acidicus tied him up like they tied up jay. then Pythor says: what will we do now. shall we turn him back to be evil? Fangtom awnserd: no! don't you remember idiot! Skales has to be our leader! so i suggest that we tell him the evil plan and leave him behind! and quickly! the subway is coming in 2 minutes! then Lord Garmadon says: you fools! what do you want from me or my son?! then Acidicus awnsers: so, Garmadon, this is our plan. Skales wants to build a spaceship so we can control the galaxy. we came to here for to capture you so that we won't have any nonsense from you good or evil. then Pythor says: lets leave. the subway is coming any minute. the subway comes and the 4 generals catch the train to Skales's castle in Ninjago City. the skeletons, rock soliders, snakes & human slaves finished building a spaceship called Serpentasia. Pythor said: oooohhhh! Acidicus said: amazing! then Samukai told the dark army (the dark army dosen't include the slaves) tho come into the spaceship. Skales said: lets go control the world! hahahahaha! then the story rolls to The Temple Of The Island and the the ninjas ride on Destiny's Bounty and float in the air back to Ninjago City. then they go to the subway station and Lloyd rescues Lord Garmadon. then they go to Skales's castle in Ninjago City where they luckely find another spaceship. Jack drives in to the galaxy. stuff that happen: * Skales & Samuka built a spaceship called the Serpentasia *The residents of Ninjago City turned evil *Lord Garmadon is useless as an evil guy episode 7: The Venomous Ninja The dark army counqers The Diamond Planet Acidicus says to Skales: don't you fink you had enough going to every galaxy just to be known as the dark overlord? Skales awnsers: No! I will not except defeat untill at least 2,000 galaxies are mine! Acidicus goes away and stops serving the dark army. suddenly he sees the spaceship and inside the ninjas. Acidicus askes the ninjas how come they got to here. Kai says: very easy. we used a copy of the Serpentasia. now you stopped! but then Acidicus replied: no! please don't heart me! i'm now a god snake! i am tired of going from one planet to another just for lauthing at people like an evil master! then Sensui Wu turned Acidicus in to the Golden Ninja that has the powers of venom. then Skales made a diamond monster and send it to guard Ninjago Planet and make the slaves work hard. Beacus*e the snakes were so happy to lord already 2 planets Skales got a power diamond on the top of his crown that gave him every possible power. that power is strong enough to control 2,000 galaxies. stuff that happen *The Dark Army controls The Diamond Planet *Skales Beacomes much more powerful & evil *Acidicus turnes good and beacomes the Golden Ninja of venom. episode 8: The Serpentine Planet all the member ninjas, Nia, Lord Garmadon and Sensui Wu trained Jack & Acidicus to fight as a ninja. meanwhile there was an alarm of the Serpentasia coming to attack them. the Venomari Tribe jumped into the copy of the Serpentasia. the ninjas fought, Nia with her Samurai powers, Jack with his wind powers and Acidicus with his venom powers. then Komodon (the anacondri scout) drove faster so that Skales can overtake the ninjas. Skales created with his powers a new planet called The Serpentine Planet . then Skales found a magic book and found the spell for controling the 2,000 nearest galaxies. Skales said the magic words and then he became the emperor of the 2,000 nearest galaxies. meanwhile, in the ninja's Serpentasia, the ninjas land in Serpentine planet. suddenly they see a temple coming out of the ground. the temple looks exactually like Skeals's head. Kai says: we found the new serpentine castle. lets go there and stop Skales. then Lord Garmadon says: no! we have to crawl to there so that the snakes & the monsters won't know that we are heading to they large castle! then Sensui Wu says: Garmadon is right. we have to crawl so that no snake will take attention. the protagonists and Acidicus crawled towoards the 3rd Serpentine Castle. they fought on the way against Lizaru & Komodon and the ninjas won. then the ninjas, Acidicus, Jack, Lord Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon, Sensui Wu & Nia fought against Skales. Skales made the ground swallow the protagonists with his magic wand. "UNBEATABLE"! hey? episode 9: The Ultimated Dark Overlord Thats not all. Lord Garmadon's evil powers were not dead. instead, they flew all the way heading to Serpentine Planet. and it just gets worse. Lord Garmadon's evil powers flew in to Skeals's magic staff and made the staff shoot these dark powers at Skeals. Skeals became then much more evil and had a deeper & scarier voice. Skeals wanted to control the suns of these 2,000 united galaxies for Skeals. it was so evil that even Pythor didn't want to do it. so Pythor went in to Skeals's magic room and said to Skeals: Skeals! don't do it! we are freinds, but we can't be that evil! then Skeals said with his deep & scary voice: I will not stop the plan! I will not give up untill the whole universe is mine! so Pythor ran away with all the snakes, stone soliders & skeletons heading towoards the Serpentasia leaving Skales with Samukai. but before they got out of the castle gardens, Skeals made a sand-storm with his staff. the sand storm swallowed the dark army and the dark army where buried under the ground. then they met the protagonists. the dark army joind the light side and the new snake king was the golden ninja Acidicus. the member & new protagonists found a statue of a hypnobri serpentine. the statue's head was available to pull so it can look down and make a whirpool leading out to the surface. Acidicus pulled the statue's head and a whirlpool ledd them back to the planet's surface. they quickly entered the Serpentasia and flew away towoards the sun. then, Cole said: MR. Wu? MR. Garmadon? why are we taking the dark army with us? then Sensui Wu awnserd: now they are not dark any more. now they are part of us, the light army. then the story comes back to The Serpentine Planet. Skales makes the copy of the Serpentasia in to "The Dark Emperor Doom Ship" wich is a large spaceship that lookes like a black spaceship with windows, cannons, a window for the driver wich was Samukai, cannons, power cannons, meteor cannons & a skull on the top of the spaceship roof. when Skales was back in the open space he laught a deep & evil laugh. stuff that happen *Skales's voice change *Skeals became even more evil *the dark army turned into the light army *Acidicus was the new snake king & light army leader episode 10: The Death Of The Ultimated Dark Overlord Skeals & the protagonists got near the sun. Skeals aimed all his cannons on to the sun. but the Serpentasia's cannons aimed on to "The Dark Emperor Doom Ship". the "Dark Emperor Doom Ship" exploded but Skeals wasn't defeated and nothing chainged in him except for that that his voice came back to his old & normal voice. Skeals didn't know what to do so Skeals made for himself & Samukai a U.F.O. they flew on the U.F.O back to earth and the Serpentasia flew after theme. Skales & Samukai got out of the U.F.O and all the protagonists got out of the Serpentasia. the protagonists & antagonists where back in Planet Ninjago, Ninjago, Ninjago City. Skeals told all of his human slaves to kill the light army. but then suddenly, Lord Garmadon made a tsunami. the protagonists where surfing on the tsunami and all the people went back to normal. then all the ninjas stood together, made one big yellow tornado and turned into the "very very ultimated yellow ninja". the yellow ninja had all the powers that Skales had, even dark powers (but he knew how to use the dark powers & be good at the same time). then the finnal battle was between the Yellow Ninja & Skales. they battled for a long time until the yellow ninja made a yellow light-like tsunami that turned the world back to normal. then Samukai was so shocked that he ran away to the desert. then the Yellow Ninja awakened The Great Devorer and comanded him to eat Skales alive. Skales went to the underworld if he diden't die and Ninjago lived happely ever after. Ninjago City & Ouroboros united and made 1 city called Ninjago-Boros City . all the residents of Ninjogo knock down Skeals's seacond Temple. Lord Garmadon became a sensei to and the two sensei's + Acidicus + Cruncha + Nuckal became the 4 new lords of the city. Kai became a Samurai like Nia and the two brother & sister + Pythor + General Kuzo became lord helpers. then the story comes back to The Temple Of The Island where Samukai is so scared cause he has nothing to do and no place to hide. suddenly, he finds out that he is the one that is holding now the staff, the magic book and the crown. so he made himself in to the new dark overlord. episode 11: Monster Mash Under Ground in the caves under Ourboros, Skeals's ghost (looking like the spirit of the previous overlord) is walking and finding a way out of the Underworld. suddenly, the venom of the Great Devourer dropes on to the ghost making Skales wake up to life (like he was before just purple). he found the way out of these caves and got to the Temple Of The Island. there, he saw Samukai as a new overlord. then Skales shouted at Samukai: hey! i'm supposed to be the overlord! remember you idiot! Samukai gave Skales his crown, magic book & staff. Skales became the overlord again and this time he had a worse evil plan to control the galaxy. the diamond monster that Skales made in The Diamond Planet asked Skales in his scary language: can you please make lots of me so that we can control the world? Skales said: of-course! and he spwan the diamond monster in to 10 diamond monsters. episode will be continued soon... Category:ninjago seasons Category:Episodes